


Shut Up and Dance With Me

by Petchricor



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dancing, Human!Bill, M/M, Music, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4592658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petchricor/pseuds/Petchricor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper doesn't like parties. He could be doing much more important, and interesting, things back at home. But Mabel has this habit of dragging him off to parties. And at this particular one, a certain dream demon intervenes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Up and Dance With Me

Dipper didn't like parties, at all. They were loud, nobody besides Mabel knew or talked to him, the food was bad, the punch was worse, and the dancing was tasteless. What a waste of valuable time he could be spending catching up on a book or studying that creature he had in a cage at home. Dipper sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, rubbing it a little in irritation. Why had he let Mabel drag him out here in the first place?

"Long time, no see, Pine Tree!" Dipper jumped and whirled around, only to find himself staring into a single eye instead of two. He cried out in surprise and lept back, taking in the new humanoid form before him. Aside from a golden eyepatch over one eye, Bill Cipher looked like your typical teenager; ripped jeans, black sneakers, a yellow T-shirt, and a black baseball cap. He grinned wolfishly and Dipper cringed, backing away from the demon. "Come on, kid, relax! I haven't done anything crazy to you for years now!" Bill told him with a laugh, getting an angry glare in return.

"And that's supposed to make me trust you?" Dipper snapped back. "Go away, Bill! I want nothing to do with you!" Dipper crossed his arms and turned his back on the demon, glaring into space while praying silently that Bill would leave. Bill chuckled and Dipper heard his footsteps come up behind him. No such luck. "Leave me alone, Bill." The demon rounded Dipper so that he was standing in front of him, still grinning.

"Would you chill?" Bill said with a chuckle, only causing Dipper to scowl more. Bill hummed thoughtfully, considering something, then beamed at Dipper. "Tell ya what, Pine Tree! I'll leave you alone if you dance with me!" Dipper made a face at the offer.

"Dance?" he asked, confused, and got an enthusiastic nod in response. "Why...?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously and Bill laughed loudly again.

"Because it'll be fun! You look stressed and you always worry to much, a little fun dancing will do you some good, Pine Tree! So, whaddya say? One dance and I'll leave," Bill bargained with a smile. "No strings attached this time, I swear." He held his hand out, flame free of course, and Dipper stared at it.

"Fine," he sighed, defeated. "But just one da-ANCE!" Dipper cried out in surprise as Bill grabbed his hand and dragged him out onto the dance floor, laughing at Dipper's surprised expression as his feet struggled to keep up with the demon. "Bill!"

"Relax, Pine Tree! I'm not gonna hurtchya! Not tonight, anyway!" Dipper glared at him and Bill beamed at him. He stopped in the middle of the floor and grabbed Dipper's other hand. "Come on, I know you can dance, I've seen you at practice." Dipper went red at the mention of his practicing and grumbled in irritation at the reminder that Bill saw all. Bill chuckled.

Dipper glanced over his shoulder at the spot where he had been standing before, wondering if Bill would kill him for a hasty escape. A gloved hand gently grabbed the left side of his cheek and pulled-no, that wasn't the right world, it wasn't a forceful and there was hardly any pressure...the hand persuaded him to look back at Bill. Dipper froze at the actual warm smile on his face, his one eye filled with something he didn't quite recognize...passion, he thought it could be. Their faces were close together, so close Dipper could feel Bill's warm breath catch on his mouth.

"Don't look back now, Pine Tree," he said calmly. Dipper swallowed and glanced around them. "Hey." Dipper's eyes snapped back to the demon when he spoke, the smile even kinder now than before. "Ignore them, let's just dance, ok?" Dipper nodded and Bill grinned. "Awesome." The song switched and Bill started to spin them, Dipper easily swaying to the beat of the song that was playing, though his nerves kept him from swinging.

The song was about halfway through when Dipper felt himself pulled from the dance floor without warning. He went with the motion, trying to get a good look at the expression on Bill's face but it was turned in a way that made it difficult. Bill opened the door to the empty backyard, which was fairly large, and pulled Dipper with him, the door shutting behind them to muffle the music but not quite mute it.

"Bill?" Dipper questioned timidly. Bill finally stopped dragging him near the middle of the patio and turned to face him.

"Nobody but us, ok, Dipper?" Bill using his real name caught Dipper off guard, stunning him to silence. Bill took one of his hands, the other resting on his hip. "Now, let's see how you really dance." After a moment Dipper grinned and nodded, placing his hand on Bill's shoulder.

"All right. Now, shut up and dance with me," Dipper said, using the coolest voice he could. Bill grinned and the two danced together, swaying and swinging to the beat from the music inside together. Although he hadn't expect it, Dipper was actually enjoying himself as he spun around with Bill, doing all kinds of tricks. The demon was a pretty good dancer, he had to admit. "Not bad, Bill!" Bill laughed.

"Thanks, kid! Check it out," Bill spoke with a grin. He grabbed Dipper's sides on both his hands and lifted the kid up, throwing him in the air a bit before spinning and setting him back on the ground, both of Dipper's hands on his shoulders. The two laughed in the silence that had filled the yard after the end of the song, Dipper's hair frazzled from the toss and Bill's shirt ruffled from Dipper holding onto him for dear life when he came back down.

"Wow, that was actually...fun!" Dipper exclaimed with a laugh. His smile became small, though not nervous, and his laughter ceased. "Thank you, Bill. You were right, I needed that." Dipper blinked in surprise when Bill's arms wrapped around his torso and pulled him into a hug, grinning as their foreheads were inches from meeting.

"Good to hear you feel better, kid," Bill said with a smile. "I don't give special treatment to just anybody, ya know!" Dipper laughed at that, though he wasn't overly sure why. Maybe it was the way Bill smiled like a dork when he said it, or him trying to wink with only one eye. Probably the winking thing. Dipper's laugh was silenced, lips connecting with his kindly.

He should have been disgusted, he should have shoved Bill away from him and shouted something cruel. But he didn't. Instead he leaned up into the kiss, his arms moving from his shoulders to grab the collar on his shirt and pull him closer to him. The kiss was gentle and sweet, and considering who it was from that was surprising. Dipper wished he could say this was the weirdest thing to happen to him. There was some lip licking, gentle tongue rubbing, and hands caressing each other softly with featherlight touches. Dipper's fingers wound up tangled in Bill's hair and Bill's hands gently rested against Dipper's right hip and the small of his back.

"Hmm, haven't done something like that in a long time," Bill said in a dreamy tone that caught Dipper off guard. "It's nicer than I remember." Dipper chuckled a little. There was a pause where they caught their breath, just standing there together. "You still want me to leave, Pine Tree?" Dipper stared up at Bill, who sounded sad with those words. Dipper reached his hands around to hold Bill's face, smiling a bit.

"Fuck no."


End file.
